jealousy
by chocolatedrops
Summary: Sakuno has a brother but its a secret to all of them.What happens when he comes to her school and nobody knows that they are brothers especially a cat-eye-prince? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Sakuno Point of View**

I was in my way to Seigaku high thinking, thinking about the events last night I just can't thinking about anything else except the event that happen last night.

I know that I shouldn't think about it and I too know that I shouldn't mention about it. If I did I would be in danger not only me but my friends too and I can't risk that.

I don't know if to be happy or sad, I have been thinking about the pros and the cons and I should be happier but I can't help it to be sad and to lie to my friends especially Tomoka. Tomoka knows all my secrets; she can write a biography about me which I prohibited her.

'NO, I should just accept this and besides I can see him again after all those years' I keep saying to myself which was partially true. I miss him and I can't wait to see him again but, he have run away with his tree friends.

'His tree friends huh' I remember when he told me about it I was utterly shook and I remember him saying that his tree friends will be staying in another town because it's too dangerous to be with him since his presence is way too stronger.

That's all I have been thinking and rethinking in my way to the classroom.

Class has since long have started but I just kept gazing outside the window thinking 'I want to be free not only me but all of them who are just like me' I sigh again and again for once, not caring about what the teacher was talking about neither what he thought about me.

**Ryoma Point of View.**

Che sometime it's not right I don't know what it is but something it's absolutely not right. Thant's when I noticed what the problem was, it was that klutz she kept sighing and she's not paying attention to what the teacher is saying that's new for her wait what I'm I thinking I don't care for her she's just the couch granddaughter che.

**Sakuno Point of View.**

I guess the time has come huh my freedom has now been reduced but I'm happy to see him again after all of these years I just have to remember to act like childhood friends and nothing else huh oh I better pay attention to the teacher to look to his first entrance after eight long years.

**Third person point of view**

"Now class, I have wonderful news for you," everyone quiet down to listen to the teacher "we have a new transfer student from the famous Gakuen Alice," everyone starts whispering when the genius academy was mention "He has graduated at age 13 but it's been required for him to attend a normal school to graduate now please come in" the teacher has finish speaking and everyone turn to the door.

The door has open and you can hear things like 'you are so hot' 'I want to be your girlfriend' etc…

A boy with short raven black hair and red eyes has entered the classroom. In his right ear he has a gold plate with a dragon carving while the left an earring with a red ball made of blood crystal and he has a stern expression on his face.

All the girls had hearts in their eyes except our Sakuno.

The teacher told him to introduce himself to the class and he did as he was told "I'm Natsume Hyuga" was all he said while scanning the faces until he saw her.

They both had lock their gazes they didn't blink, they dint think about the others. They both were passing a secret message which was 'meet me at lunch'. They weren't even aware of the dying look they were sending to their direction especially of a cat eye boy.

The teacher broke their gazes and ask the class if they had any question and you could have guessed almost everyone had their hands raised .The teacher select a few and they began to ask their questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" said a girl with visible hope in her eyes that were saying please say no. but he said " Yes" sadly to his fans and surprising to Sakuno.

"Why did you choose this school?"Ask a boy with curiosity.

"Because there is a especial someone here" he said with a bore tone. Sakuno wanted to slap her head didn't they said to just pretend childhood friends and now he is saying THIS.

"What is the name of that person?" ask a girl with all her courage.

"She is Sakuno Ryuzaki" He said with a smirk on his face when he saw the shook faces including the prince but he fast recover but It didn't went unnoticed by Natsume as well as the glare from Sakuno but he just ignore it.

All the heads look at Sakuno for answer while her face was growing redder by each passing second. Of course she was save when the teacher spoke up "well go take a sit behind Ryuzaki so we can continue our lesson" he turn to see Ryuzaki and said " You may as well give him a tour of the school during break" he said before continuing the lesson for the day.

When the teacher turn around the two of them began passing notes while a jealous (of course he doesn't know he's jealous) prince stared at them.

**During the break**

Sakuno sprint out of the class to avoid the question of her peers and went to the roof top, the place where she's going to meet Natsume if a few minutes.

When she got there she began looking everywhere to see if there was nobody which there weren't or at least that was what she though.

The prince was there and he noticed a certain girl with long twin braids he was about to make his presence noticed when he saw her searching for something and he would ask her too who was that guy.

Just then the door open and beside the door was him (if you are slow I'm talking about Natsume-rolling my eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy was once again filled by our prince.

When Natsume opened the door he noticed that Sakuno was there but Ryoma was also there, but trying to hide he thank his training to feel presences and because of that he's now going to have fun, he smirked.

"Oi Sakuno what do you wanted to talk about?" Natsume asked in a whisper but loud enough for them to hear. The prince was jealous he was calling her by her first name.

"Natsume what did you do that for?" She asks in an irritated tone.

"What you didn't miss me 'cus I did and a lot" he said while walking towards her and giving her a kiss in her head.

"It's not that, you know I miss you a lot but…"she said while giving him a quick hug.

"But what?" he asked knowing full well that the prince was hearing and seeing everything.

"But I thought it was going to be a secret and you just say it in front of the whole classroom, what if they discover it?"She said her voice sounding afraid.

"Don't worry I'm here to protect you and I'm not going to let anybody take you away from me" He said in a serious tone.

"Thanks" she said in a relief tone then she came near him and whisper in his ear "And what about your girlfriend do I know her?" she said in a low whisper that only Natsume could hear.

"What jealous? Well don't worry nobody could replace your place in my heart dear Sakuno" he said in a loud tone so that the prince could hear. The prince was clenching his fits so hard that his knuckles turned white while observing the scene he was mad, there was no doubt about it but he didn't know why.

"I know that, the same goes for you" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Just don't forget to not tell anybody about our relationship" he said while patting her head.

"I should be the one saying that" she said.

"so is there anybody you like so I can keep him an eye on him?" he said in her ear and that make the prince more jealous (he didnt hear what Natsume said).Sakuno was turning red and saying "not going to tell you if you don't tell me about her" she whisper in his ear.

"I'm not telling you either so give it up" he said while looking at her.

"Fine there, is his name is Echizen Ryoma" she said in a whisper that only Natsume could hear ,when she said that he smirked.

"I knew it" he said while grinning.

"But he doesn't like me back" she said again in a whisper.

"That can change" he said while standing up.

"What do you mean, don't try to do anything" she said in a worry tone.

"Not going to do anything" he said while leaning closer "so how is your Alice" he said whispering in her ear.

"Fine I will show you after school".

"Good now show me the school" he said in a commanding tone.

"You haven't change at all, you act cold towards people but I like it because I feel like you give me especial treat" she confessed and he smirk.

"Now let's go Sa-chan" he said while smirking.

"Mou don't call me Sa-chan we are not kids anymore" she said whining.

"Yeah whatever let's go" he said walking away with her.

'Dam him who is he anyways I have to ask inue-sempai' he though while gazing at the sky 'Sakuno is he really important to you what about me' he thought while drifting to sleep.

**After school.**

Sakuno and Natsume were walking towards the tennis court in search of their grandmother. They were laughing and teasing each other, they didn't care who saw them; they were in their own world.

They arrive at the courts and the first person who noticed them was a redheaded hyper guy. And you know curiosity killed the cat.

"NYA~ who is that guy?" he asked the mother of seigaku while pointing the two young adults.

"Are known Eiji but pointing is bad" he said trying to stop him from pointing. The smasher came from behind and in a sing song boy sang "young love young love" he said.

"NYA momo don't said that what about our ochibi?" the ever so energetic ask his friend. Echizen was in the locker room if you wonder.

"Eiji-sempai" he said while looking at him they exchange a few words without talking and then a grin appear on Eiji face as he understood what he was trying to say.

"Ne Echizen who's that kid that is with Ryuzaki" ask the home power momo with a sly grin on his face. Ryoma starting exiting out the locker room when he heard his annoying sempai, then it hit him and he turned around and saw Saku…erg… I meant Ryuzaki talking to the same kid before.

Even if he had a stoic expression on his face he was glaring deaths to the boy who just ignore them. Then prince was ready to kill him. Fuji saw this and a smile was growing in his face, of course he was the only one who noticed it and said in his mind 'Saa… this is interesting'. On the other hand our prodigy was thinking exactly the contrary, it was his worst day.

"NYAA~ Sakuno-chan who's that" ask the energetic teen.

Ryoma was trying to look bored but in his mind he was paying attention to every word they say, trying to control his intend of killing towards the boy since he only saw red.

"A-ano he-e is a chi-l-lhood friend" she said while embarrass of all the attention she was getting.

"Natsume Hyuga" was all he said scanning the face when he saw the prince clenching his fits, he just smirk.

"NYA do you play tennis?" ask the red headed jumping up and down.

"Yes but I'm not good, I just started playing it a week ago" he said while looking at his sempais and out of the corner of his eyes gazing at our favorite freshmen.

"NYA don't worry do you want to play?" he ask

"I don't think it's a good idea" said in a worried some,the mother of seigaku while trying to calm down his pair.

"Yeah sure, I want to play with your youngest regular" he said, he knew that the prince was the youngest regular but he wasn't sure that if he said it he (Ryoma) wouldn't want to play aginst him. As if reading his mind he said to the mother of Seigaku.

"Don't worry I'm going to be ok" he said in a confident tone. Ryoma was ready to beat up that guy anytime for Sakuno.

"What you say Echizen" Ask momo-sempai.

"Hn" he said in a boring tone but inside he was thinking I'm going beat you up for trying to take My Sakuno away…wait what why did I said My no that's right it's because she's coach granddaughter that's it'.

"Ano Ryoma-kun I don't think it's a good idea" she said while looking everywhere but him, then she turned around and look at Natsume in the eye and said "Ne, Natsume stop I don't want him getting hurt" she said trying to stop the match even though she had good intentions Ryoma felt that she didn't trust him and tough he was weak and got more anger at Natsume.

(tezuka,coach,Inue,takashi weren't they they were in a meeting and Tomoka was babysitting her brothers)

"Fine by me, but if you get hurt don't blame me" said Ryoma in a low dangerous tone and everyone knew except our princess that he was burning with jealousy.

**Hey i will try to update everyday and im sorry if i have mistakes, hey im not a good writer alright**


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't worry Sakuno, I don't think that guy can beat me even if i just have one week training" He said smirking towards the prince who was trying to ignore him.

"Natsume I'm not worry if you get hurt I'm worry that he will get hurt" she said not realizing that she was also saying that a rockie can beat him up and that she's practically saying he's weak.

"You know he won't get hurt especially if I'm in _that _situation" He said and everyone wonder what they were talking about except our princess and Ryoma who was so mad because he didn't know their secret.

"Are you just going to stand around or are you going to play" The prince said while glaringdangers at the young boy and started walking towards the court.

"He, you are cocky but can you back it up boy?" he said trying to provoke more the young prince and Fuji immediately understood what he was doing and started to smile(more then usual) and decided to watch in the shadows for now.

**During the match **(im going to describe it shortly, since I'm not good with it)

Ryoma was at first durprise that a person like Natsume that has started playing just a week ago had the abilities of all regulars including Tezuka. H started doubting that he started playing Tennis a week ago.

The score was 4-5 putting Natsume on the lead, everyone was surprised except the little princess.

Natsume could perform all the movements of all the Tennis players that Ryoma has played against including his father.

The match was done making Natsume win with a score of 6-4

Our prince was now beyond mad, this stranger was taking away everything from him even Sakuno (of course he thought he was feeling like that because she's the coach granddaughter, talking about dense)

**After the match**

"Nya~are you going to try out to be a regular?" ASk the energetic teen while running towards him giving him a quick hug.

"No, I just started playing a little while ago" he stated without looking at him.

"But you sure play like you have done it all your life" said momo-sempai butting in the conversation.

"Hn, haven't told you SAkuno who I am?"he ask while staring at his sempais.

"No, Sakuno care to explain who he is?" ask the mother of seigaku while looking at her.

"Ano..." she said with embarassment that everybody was looking at her.

"Don't worry I'm here with you" Natsume told his 'childhood friend'.

SAkuno took a depth breath and said in a relaxing but peaceful tone "He's Natsume Hyuga a genius at Gakuen Alice, he already graduated from there at age 13 but was request to graduate at a normal school and he escels at whatever thing he does" she said while giving them a smile and their jaws drop while Fuji opened his eyes for a few moments at the information they just got.

The prince has comeback from getting a ponta when he heard what they were saying and started doubting himself, thinking if he was good enough for her and thinking that he will never lose against him. (he realized his feelings when he was getting the ponta)

"Hn so it's no wonder i'm good besides so you want to know something interesting?"he said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah what is it?" ask momo-sempai to his new Ochibi/

"First, I haven't play Tennis since I was 6 and I just never played againg until now, when I was 6 I just played for a week and all I know or show you just now was teach by none other then SA-chan"he said while looking at all his senpais shook faces except Fuji who has open his eyes but continue smiling nevertheless and to his surprise he found he was not lying while looking into his eyes.

"Second of all, If anybody wants to date Sa-chan they have to go through me first" he said while looking for an instant the prince face and he was pleased by his reaction, before he could say anything he said.

"Third of all, I have seen Sa-chan naked and i have bathed with her" he said with a grin pasted to his face,(He you will discover later what i mean).

"Mou Natsume you don't have to say it, it's embarassing" she said with ten shadows of red without realizing all the others were thinking different things (if you know what i mean) and she just conmfirmed them, now our prince was seriously ready to kill him.

"SA-chan better go now I have to finish unpacking, I will walk with you" he said already walking away leaving the stunned faces behind whilehaving a smirk plastered on his face.

When Sakuno was going to follow him, the prince grab her arm and said "I will walk you home"

She turned ten shades of red because of the contact and said in a vey shy voice "A-a-an-no N-a-atsu-m-e-e wi-w-i-ll w-w-al-k me -h-o-me-e".

That was the final strand he couldn't take it anymore that boy was slowly taking his property from him and nobody ever, ever has tried that.

He started pulling Sakuno towards the back of the school not caring what the other people though. The regulars except Fuji were even more stunned by the sudden demostration of his true feelings. Fuji and Natsume though 'This is getting more interesting' .Natsume walk towards the gate to wait for Sakuno and Fuji stood there admiring the faces of his team mates.

**Back to Ryoma an Sakuno**

Ryoma was dragging Sakuno away from the others and yeah he was mad. Sakuno on the other hand though if she did something wrong to make him mad, she had a confused look in her teary eyes.

"Ano...Ryoma where are we going?" she said trying to gather her courage to speak normally remembering that Natsume is by her side (also because it's easier writing like this).

"..." was all he said but deep inside he was tearing apart, he just realized that he is in love with her but somebody is taking her away from him and he doesn't like that one bit.

"Ryoma I can walk on my own, will you stop dragging me?" she said hesitant as she wanted to continue holding hands with his crush.

"Yadda" was all he said, as they got to the most isolated place in the school.

He turned around and started walking towards her until she was touching the put his two hands beside her head and lean closer, so close that their heads were almost stared down at her lips wondering if those pink lips were as soft as they appear to be, he was going to do it (kiss her if you are slow rolling my eyes) it just a few centimeter more...


	4. Chapter 4

He was about to do it...

Sakuno didn't realize what he was about to do and speak up(well it's her crush if she realize what he was about to do, she wouldn't speak up).

"Ano...Ryoma-kun are you mad about something?" she said in a concern voice.

He look up at her and saw her eyes, he couldn't do it or at least not now (I'm talking about kissing).

"Who's that guy?" he ask trying to sound bored, but fail in vane.

"Who?" she asks trying to search in his eyes for something she didn't know what.

He avoided looking at her in the eye, for fear she could discover his true feelings for her.

"The guy I played against with" he said,now looking at her in the eye.

She was nervous, but nevertheless she said "He's Natsume Hyuga, my childhood friend", when she look up and saw his eyes, she couldn't quite get what he was feeling, it was a mixture of madness with frighten and love? She didn't get it, what was it.

"Is that all you are with that guy (Natsume)?"he ask with curiosity and fright.

He was afraid of what she would answer. What if she like him in a special way. What if they were already going out and he was too late, too late to figure out his feelings? What if...

"Y-y-ea-h" she said nervous looking everywhere but him.

_she's_ _lying_ he thought

"What are you to him?" he ask trying to keep his cool, he was getting frustrated he wasn't getting any real answer.

"Ano Ryoma-kun why are you asking me this?" she resorted not wanting him to know the truth just yet.

"I ask you first" he resorted not wanting her to know his real reason since he's afraid he might get rejected.

"I-i'm ju-st he-r-r chil-dho-od friend, no-w it's yo-ur t-urn" she said waiting for his answer.

_Another lie _he though

"Nothing important just wanted to know about my enemy" he said which was partially true, he was his enemy after all in Tennis and in Sakuno.

Before Sakuno could protest about his answer he said

"Why are you lying to me Ryuzaki?" he said, his voice sounded sad, the love of his life is lying to him.

"A-re no w-ha-t yo-u ar-e tal-kin-g about R-tyoma-kun?" she said not looking at him in the eye, by now he was getting angrier at both of them.

Natsume for taking what is his and to Sakuno for lying to him.

"Stop playing around I know you are_ lying" _he stated emphasizing the word lying.

She didn't know what to say to him the truth was that she did wanted to tell him about his brother but she knew that if she did it, he wouldn't be safe and that it was a promise she made with Natsume.

"R-r-yoma I can't te-ll yo-u righ-t now, ple-ase wa-it a li-tlle mo-re tim-e" she said (well it sounded like she begged him)

"Ryuzaki I can't believe you, why don't you just tell me what's the secret" he said, nearly shouting her,

"I just can't a-t le-ast n-ot ri-ght no-w please wa-it" she said as she started crying, she didn't know what do she really wanted to tell him,but she can't because of Natsume

Ryoma was feeling something, something he didn't know what it was but he didn't like it at all.

Ryoma was going top try once again and this time he wanted a truthful answer he didn't know what he would do if she lied again, maybe kill somebody mainly name Natsume.

He sighed trying to relax himself and started saying "How's that he..."He didn't get to finish since something started sounding 'a cellphone?' he thought

Sakuno and Ryoma both looked at Sakuno's pocket she was about to get it out when he suddenly grab her wrist and said "Don't answer it"he commanded.

"But Ryoma-kun was if it is something important?" she said

The truth was that she somewhat knew what he was going to ask her and she didn't have an answer for that and she was thankful that her phone started ringing at the right time.

"Fine but do it faster" he said while sighing and wondering who it was.

Sakuno took out her phone and saw it was none other then Natsume.

"Who is it?" he ask seeing her anxious expression he wondered who it was that make her feel like that.

"It's my grandmother" she said whispering trying to control her voice which she miraculously and he believe it.

She was hesitant answering the phone in front of Ryoma of course because she didn't want to cause any more trouble then she already have. Ryoma notice this and said suspiciously "Why aren't you answering the phone?" he said cautiously not wanting to make her suspicious of anything.

"I was just thinking" she said whispering so he won't notice she's lying to him.

Sakuno answer the phone and said

"Hello grandmother" in a very calm tone since she was talking to Natsume who make her feel in peace, like everything was going to be fine.

"_grandmother? Where are you?"_ he said starting to worry about ,her since she never lied unless necessary.

"Ah I'm still in the school,what about you?"she ask to Natsume who has almost already figure ii put about what is happening.

"_I'm in the gates waiting for you, who are you with?"_He ask thinking about an excuse, so she can leave without causing suspicious.

"I'm with Ryoma-kun, don't worry about me. Ano did you want something?" she said crossing her fingers mentally that Natsume knew what is going on.

"_Ne, tell him that oba-san told you to help me unpack my things and if he asks why tell him that my father is a close friends of her okey?"_ he ask trying to hide a smirk because his plan on making the prince jealous is working, and working pretty well.

"Ano...Hai I will...Yeah I will tell him right away"she said no longer whispering

"Ano..bye oba-chan see you in the house" she said with a smile plaster on her face.

"What did she said?" the prince ask her a bit hesitant if to trust if she was saying the true.

"No nothing important" she said with her usual smile.

The prince decided to trust her since she talked normal, so she weren't lying.

Little did he know that she was the princess of acting, whenever she wanted to lie or to act she got it right but she didn't use it a lot since she conside lying as a bad thing.

"Ano Ryoma-kun...I got to go now oba-chan ask me to help her friend" she told him and he just nodded his head.

He let her go and she told him "Ja ne" and starting running off towards the gate.

The prince was staring at her running figure, he felt that if she let her go there would be more lies but he shook that though away and starting walking in the opposite direction.

Unknow to him she was watching him from the corner of her eyes and when he no more in sight, she let her tears down but keep walking, her face up not caring who saw her crying she just wanted to get to Natsume's side fast, she felt like everything is going to be alright if she's by his brother.

A brother that is unknown to people except her parents,her grandmother and her self, she wanted to let the people known about their relationship but she knew she couldn't or she will be taken away too and she didn't want that, she didn't want to be away from her friends especially him

Sometimes she thought it would be best if only she...


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes she thought it would be best if only she could get away, away from the ones she cares about, so that they could be safe...but,but she couldn't do it no matter how much she though it would be for the best and now that his brother is back everything just seems more complicated.

She tried to shook all her thoughts away and just think about right now, the present, what really matters...including him.

Sakuno saw a figure by the gates and notice it was her brother, she wiped her tears away fast and acted like nothing happen.

She approach her brother and said "Natsume, ready to go home?" she tried to put the most cheerfulness voice and a big smile.

Natsume noticed did and immediately knew that the smile was a fake one, but he didn't ask anything, he wanted her to tell him when she was ready to do it.

"Let's go" was all he said as he began walking.

"Hai"she said happy a little bit more calmer since she was with her brother.

They began walking away but Sakuno didn't notice that they were going the opposite way of their home(she's not good with directions alright)

When they were finally entering the park she noticed it and said "Ano Natsume were are we going?" she said a little alarm thinking that his brother got lost too.

"Relax I'm not lost, I just wanted to get some Ice Cream" he said with a bored tone as if reading her mind.

"Ano...okey" she said and kept quiet.

They arrive at the Ice Cream shop and they go their Ice Cream, they planned to eat it on their way home so they started walking towards the exit.

Natsume heard the sound of a racket hitting the ball and he started walking towards the sound,Sakuno noticed this and said "Ano...where are we going? Remember we have to unpack and then you wanted to see my Alice"she said with the last word barely a whisper.

Sakuno really loved his brother,she could said whatever she wanted or whatever she was feeling and he wouldn't get mad, she felt really lucky to have a brother like Natsume.

"I heard the sound of a Tennis ball being hitted" he said while licking his ice cream and walking.

Just when Sakuno was about to say something she tripped with a rock and her ice cream fell, fortunately before she fell his brother caught her.

"Mou...my ice cream"she said after telling him a thank you.

"Hn you are still as clumsy as I remember" he said while extending his arm with his ice cream.

"What?" she said giving him a quizzical look.

"If you want to share from my ice cream"he said thinking if she really was stupid(not in a bad way)

"Really?"she said exited.

"Yeah"he said and he kept walking with her by his side.

They arrive at the courts and Natsume saw the Seigaku players playing between each other and walk towards them.

Natsume had the ice cream in his hand while sakuno was licking the ice cream,when she was done Natsume began licking the ice cream.

Fuji-sempai had notice them when they started walking towards their way, he saw how they were licking the same ice cream and a mischievous smile appear on his face and quickly took a photo of the moment.

Natsume and Sakuno began walking towards them, but Sakuno didn't look up, she didn't even bother to see the faces of the people who were playing.

If only she knew that they were the one playing she would hurry up to get out of the park(Ryoma though she was helping a friend of her grandmother)

Natsume and Sakuno began walking towards them, but Sakuno didn't look up, she didn't even bother to see the faces of the people who were playing.

When she noticed who they were walking towards to ,she was about to say something to Natsume to try to convince him into getting out of there, but it was too late Fuji-sempai was already calling them.

"Ryuzaki-chan Hyuga-kun come over here" he said with a smile on his face( a different one) and Natsume noticed this.

Only if Natsume knew what happen between his sister and the prince he wouldn't have continnue walking towards them.

Sakuno kept her head down the whole way trying to avoid looking at them especially a cat-eye-boy.

"Ryuzaki-chan, what a surprised are you two on a date?" he ask directing the question to the two teenager, but with a loud voice so that the prince could notice it.

Indeed Ryoma notice it and turn to look up, towards their way, he was surprised to see the both of them, missing a ball from momo-sempai.

The prince recover fast(well not so fast) from the surprised, but quickly he was filled with hatred asking in his mind questions like this 'what are they doing together?' 'wasn't Saku...erg...Ryuzaki supposed to help one of her grandma friends?' 'did she lied to me?' and a lot more thoughts like this filled his head.

Momoshiro noticed that his young kouhai(sorry if didn't spell it right) was distracted, so he followed his gaze and noticed the two teens, a grin grew in his face

(Oh and in the court there's only Echizen,Fuji-sempai,Momo-sempai and eiji-sempai but it's currently buying a drink)

Momo interrupted the train of thoughts of the young regular and started saying "Let's go Echizen, lets see what they are talking about" he said waiting for his response.

"Whatever" he said and the grin widened in his sempai face.

And they started walking towards their way and one of them could only see red.

"Yo ryuzaki, what are you doing here?" ask momo-sempai when they arrive.

Sakuno was about to say something but Natsume noticed her discomfort and decided to talk in her behalf and somehow have fun with a certain prince at the same time while Fuji-sempai was thinking the same thing as Natsume.

"We were in a date, and after that she's going to help me unpack my stuff" he said with a smirk on his face when he saw the face of the prince trying to kept his stoic expression as if he didn't care which obviously he did.

Sakuno was about to protest, but before she could do it Fuji-sempai spoke up.

"Yeah, I even took a picture of it" he said handing the photos he just took out and handed it to momo-sempai.

Momo-sempai was speechless, he was just joking about them being a coulple, he was utterly shook.

Natsume and Sakuno wondered what the picture was about when suddenly Sakuno felt something touching her, she yelp at the touch of the person.

At this sound both teenagers got alarmed(Natsume and Ryoma) and turn to look at the two people.

Natsume who was ready to use his Alice, not caring if people saw him calm down after seeing who the person was.

Ryoma too calm down but he was irritated with that person when he was about to say something, he was interrupted by a certain pig-tailed girl who announce...


	6. Chapter 6

"There you are!" The energetic girl said not sensing the atmosphere.

Mikan a childhood friend of Sakuno and Natsume's girlfriend; said and went running towards them and said in her cheerful tone " I miss you Sa-chan!", she said while hugging her.

Sakuno was utterly shocked to see her childhood friend, not that she didn't like to be with her it's just that well, she was supposed to be in the academy.

Sakuno recover from her shock and smiled at her.

After they were done with their brief 'reunion' Natsume said " Let's go, we have to finish unpacking".

"Hai" answer the two girls in unison and then giggle.

The regulars sweat dropped at their synchronization, they all bid them good bye except for the prince who just 'tched'.

Sakuno waved good bye at them and went with her brother and her friend.

"NYA~ who do you think that was ochibi?" His energetic sempai asked his koujai.

"I don't know and I don't care" he said trying to sound nonchalant.

The tensai just smiled knowingly at the prince which only make him more irritated, he tiped his hat down.

* * *

"So who were they?" Mikan asked trying to broke the silence.

"Who?" Ask Sakuno a little distracted.

"The guys you were talking with." She replied.

"They are the Tennis regulars. Ano... it's not that I'm not happy to seeing you but eto... what are you doing here?" Sakuno asked wondering what is she going to reply.

"Didn't Na-chan tell you?" Mikan said forgetting that she wasn't supposed to call him that when somebody else was with them.

Sakuno stopped walking, her eyes narrowed at both of them and said in a calm but dangerous tone "Natsume better tell me right _now _before I use my Alice on you" She said looking at him in the eye while waiting for his answer.

"Che. Stupid Polka Dots" He murmured but audible enough for both of them; he look at Sakuno in the eye and said "Fine, right now" and kept walking.

"Natsume if that's your choice then I will do something worse!" Sakuno scream at his brother.

He just ignore her and kept walking.

Mikan didn't know what to do so she just stood there.

A vein popped in Sakuno's head; she raised both of her hands together like if they were glued to each other and then she moved them apart very slowly and then moved them apart very slowly and then the Earth moved apart in front of Natsume.

Sakuno put her hands down.

Mikan could only gap since she have never seen or known what is Sakuno's Alice, Natsume turn around and stare at her before saying "What do you think you are doing?" he said sounding annoyed but keeping his bored face.

"What do you think I'm doing? I told you to answer me now, and you just walk away".

Natsume looked at her in the eye and said " If you already know then why do you want to stated the obvious?".

"Because I want to hear it from none other then you and you are not going anywhere until I hear it from your mouth!"

Natsume sighed while Mikan was taken aback. She didn't know her friend could be like this and she didn't know either that she can control her boyfriend like _this._

"Fine, I present you to my girlfriend sis, but it's supposed to be a secret" He said in a somewhat irritated tone but somewhat he sounded relief; maybe because he didn't have to keep that a secret from her sister anymore.

"Natsume, you said that it was going to be a secret!" Mikan finally spoke up.

"Hn. In the academy but she's my sister and we don't have secrets"

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul" She said crossing the fingers in her hand.

"Really?"Mikan ask relief.

"Yeah, after all you are my only brother's girlfriend" She said and kept walking, when she got to the part where she opened the Earth; she kept walking like if there were a transparent floor but in reality she was floating without her even noticing and completely forgetting that she opened the Earth.

When she didn't heard footsteps, she turned around and said "Are you coming or not?".

Mikan sweat dropped and Natsume murmured and Idiot.

"Ano...we can't" Mikan said.

"And why not?" Sakuno said sounding curious.

"Because we can't walk where there is a hole in the Earth baka" Natsume said.

"He he he" Sakuno said laughing nerviously.

"Right" she said moving her two hands together fast and then suddenly the Earth close once again.

"Ok, let's go" Sakuno said as if nothing happen.

Mikan sweat dropped and continue following Natsume and her childhood friend.

"Ano...Sakuno-chan I don't want to be noisy but what is your Alice; I have never known" She said curious but asking shyly.

Sakuno turned around and stopped walking ; still not saying anything.

Natsume did the same thing.

Mikan not getting the atmosphere continue saying "And it appears that you have two since you can control the Earth and you can levitate too" she finished saying and waited for her answer.

Sakuno looked at Natsume searching in his eyes for what to do; they lock gazes for a while and then Natsume nodded; Mikan didn't even noticed the silent exchange.

"Ne, can you keep a secret?" Sakuno said not knowing how to start.

"Yeah, why?" Mikan said confused as why that was important.

"Because my Lice is a secret and no one knowns about it, that's one of the reasons why I'm not in the academy" She said not giving Mikan a chance to talk, after saying that she took a quick breath and continue "Between other reasons, but that's not important right now.I will save that for another time; anyways my Alice is the Create Alice, this Alice is even more rare then yours" she said and then turned around and kept walking.

Natsume followed her with Mikan tailing behind him.

Mikan was searching in her mind for the name of that Alice, failing to know what that Alice can do ; she decided to ask.

"Eto... but what is create Alice?" Mikan asked to know one in particular.

This time Natsume was the one doing the talking, but neither of them stopped walking this time.

"Create Alice gives you the ability to have any Alice you can think of and even create new Alices".

"Oh...wait...WHAT...you...you are...powerful more, more powerful then Natsume" Mikan stammered with her eyes widened.

"Yeah, now let's go we actually need to go and get Natsume to unpack, wait were are you staying?" Sakuno said raising an eyebrow.

"Why? Dind't Natsume tell you?" Mikan said with confusion clearly on her voice.

"No he didn't" Sakuno said turning her head a little at his brother.

"She's staying with us" He said in his nonchalant voice.

"Don't you think you should have told me first?" She said annoyed.

"Not really, it's my house as much it is yours" He said, his voice sounding as if she was stupid.

"Whatever, so are your other two friends staying too?" She said a little annoyed by him.

"No, they are staying in the next town over"He said in a bore tone

"Then why is she staying over? No offense Mikan-chan, but didn't you said that your three friends were going to stay in the next town because of their presence" She said a little curious as why he would do that.

"'Cuz Polka Dots presence is like a normal person, she wouldn't be detected unless she use her Alice"

"Oh yeah, she has nullification Alice so it would be rare for her to use her Alice. Now let's hurry up so we can unpack." She said now hurrying up and skipping a little knowing the real reason why Mikan is staying.

Natsume is irritated that his sister knows his reason and Mikan confuse with the two of them.

After they arrive at their house; Sakuno helped Mikan and Natsume unpack.

After that they went downstairs and helped Sakuno prepared dinner, once they were done they sat down to eat. Sumire their grandmother, arrive and sat down with them to eat.

After some little chat Sumire asked them to explain the whole situation more clearly then he did when he called them in the phone.

"What do you want to know?" Natsume asked taking a sip from his drink.

"For starters, how long are you staying?" Sumire said taking the last bit in her dish.

"A month" was all he said.

"Is Mikan going to school too? And the Academy knows you are here right?" She said looking at him in the eyes.

"Hn, they know we are here and Polka Dots it's not going to school; she's too dumb for them to believe that she's from the Academy" He said taking another piece of meat.

Mikan pouted at his remark and turn her face around with a 'hmph'.

Sakuno giggled and Sumire raised an eyebrow.

"Oba-san, Mikan is Natsume's girlfriend" She said trying to act serious but ending up grinning.

Natsume glared at her but she just ignore him; on the other hand Mikan turned beet red and look at the floor and of course Sumire smirked at her grandchild and started saying young love young love and then she said "Oh, you don't want her to go to school because some guys might hit on her", she said smiling shyly at him.

"Shut. It. Both of you or I will burn you" he said in a threaten and cold voice to both his sister and oba-san.

"You won't talk to me like that young man, and besides you can't touch me since my Alice is water Alice" she said with a smirk on her face; Sakuno grinned at his brother and Mikan well, Mikan is still embarrass.

Sumire stood up with the dirty dishes and went to the kitchen.

"Che. That old hag" Natsume said standing up and going upstairs.

"Well I'm going to sleep" Mikan said, finally getting out of her trance.

"Wait" Sakuno said suddenly.

"So, do I keep your relationship with my brother a secret?" she said.

"Yeah, if you would please" Mikan said with her usual smile.

"OK" was all Sakuno said.

"Good night Sakuno-chan" Mikan said resuming walking.

"Good night" Sakuno called.

* * *

**Upstair with Mikan and Natsume**

"So, are we going to put in practice the plan?" Mikan asked getting excited.

"Hn, I already started it and its working" Natsume told her all that happen since he arrive.

"When are you going to tell her?" Mikan said all of a sudden in a depress tone.

"Not now, it's not the right time"

"OK, but you have to tell her , but I trust you that you will do it when the time comes" Mikan said giving him a kiss in the cheek before walking towards the door saying a "Good night".

* * *

**In the prince's room.**

_Sakuno are you leaving me? _The prince thought _Did you lie to me to be with him?_ The prince thought, his head was a mess; he picked up Karupin and put it besides him_/_

"Karupin,she lied to me" The prince told his cat.

"Meow"

"Yes she did" The prince accused the cat at his response.

"Meow"

"You are right, she didn't lie, she was going to help her grandmother friend after the walk"

"Meow"

"Yeah, but why was she walking with _him?_"

"Meow" The cat said rubbing his head in his cheek.

"You are right, I will act as if nothing ever happen".

The prince said with most of his thoughts in order now.

"Meow" the cat said and did the same as his master, he began dozing off.

* * *

**In a Tensai house.**

"He he, this is getting interesting, I wonder how will he react" The Tensai said putting the photos in his Tennis bag


	7. Chapter 7

The next day.

* * *

Sakuno was walking towards the school with Natsume.

They were talking and teasing each other; they were in their own world, neither of them notice everyone else including the prince.

When they arrive to school, many of the girls were sending glares to Sakuno and some boys were sending jealous glares to Natsume.

Natsume noticed but decided to ignore it while Sakuno just didn't notice it.

Sakuno forget to attend the Tennis practice during the morning but just shrugged it off.

They arrive to their first period ; they kept talking until the bell rang.

Students started filling the classes; it was a normal day , of course until the students started filling Sakuno's class.

Everyone was startled; they didn't thought that what he said the previous day was true, but what was more surprising was that Sakuno, the shy girl wasn't so shy anymore.

"Natsume why do you think they are staring at me ne?" Sakuno whispered to him.

"Just ignore it." he said shrugging it off.

"Ok"she replied and kept updating themselves and remembering old memories.

Everyone started gossip about Sakuno and the new kid and what their relationship might be.

Tomoka of course wasn't part of it since she got sick.

When the prince entered the room; many girls started squealing 'Ryoma-sama' but he just glared at them and they shut their mouths right away.

He started walking towards his sit in his way he gave his most powerful glare to Natsume and Sakuno.

Natsume gave him a weird look and started reading his Manga.

That, of course only make the prince more angrier.

Sakuno felt shivers traveling down her spin and wished the Earth could swallow her; of course she could make that happen but she has to keep her Alice a secret from everyobody.

The prince took his sit beside Sakuno and ignore the world, soon getting lost in his thoughts.

Sakuno knew that he might be mad at her for lying, but why to her brother?

The princess decided to ask him at their lunch if he could forgive her. Natsume just smirked at the prince situation.

* * *

During Lunch Break.

Sakuno stood up from her sit with her thoughts set of what she's going to do.

She first took two bentos from her bag and went to his brother, she told him something and when he replied she smiled.

She didn't notice a cat-like pair of eyes watching them.

Sakuno smiled at their conversation and went to the prince.

The prince just did like she wasn't there and stood up; in other words, he was ignoring her.

Sakuno's face was suddenly disappointed that he was ignoring her, but she was thick-headed when she wanted to and this one was one of those times.

Ryoma noticed that Sakuno was following him and smirked inwardly; he led them to the rooftop.

When they arrive the prince sat down against the wall, waiting for her to talk.

After a few minutes of not saying anything, he said , "What do you want?"

"Gomene Ryoma-kun" she said looking at her lap, her bento forgotten.

"Hn, it's alright" He said in a bore tone but deep down he was feeling the exact opposite.

"Gomene for bothering you"She said in a sad tone and was about to cry, she stood up and was ready to walk away, when the prince speak up.

"You are not bothering me" he said.

"Honto ni" She said, her face suddenly lit up.

"Yeah" he said giving her a small but genuine smile; not a grin' not a smirk, a true smile.

"Sit" he said and she did as she was told; she sat down next to him

She then opened her lunch box and was about to start eating when she noticed that he wasn't eating, she put down her chopsticks and said "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I forgot my lunch"

"You could eat mines if you want" she told him, holding her lunch to him.

He turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow and said "What about you?"

She thought about it for a moment and said "I have another one in the classroom"She said still holding her bento to him.

He knew that she was lying and said "Then bring it,I will wait for you"

She stared at him for a moment and said "OK", she stood up and started walking though the door.

He was surprised that she did it but just shrugged it off and started eating the lunch she left behind.

Sakuno didn't actually had another lunch but she knew she could create one with her Alice ,but she need something from the bentos that she made to create one s it could test like her cook.

She started looking for her brother...after 5 minutes of not finding him;she decided to telenstransport to him.

Sakuno went to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall.

There was sparks all around her and then a flash; and the next moment she disappear and reappear under a Sakura tree; she looked around and found nobody.

Then,she looked up and found him with his eyes closed leaning in one of the branches in the tree.

Sakuno raised a hand above her head and she started floating towards him when she was about to reach him;suddenly flames appear around her hand and Natsume opened his eyes.

Sakuno in instic moved her fingers in her other hand and the fire disappear.

"What was that for?"Sakuno asked in a surprised voice.

"Didn't know it was you" he said and closed his eyes.

"Hey Natsume did you finish your bento?"

"I haven't eaten it yet"he said reopen his eyes and frowning.

She looked nervously at him and told him what happen.

"Fine,take a piece"

"Than you", she said and took a grain of rice and throw it on air.

When the rice started falling a bento similar to Natsume appear and stayed in mid-air.

"Che" He said while looking at her.

"I know, I know ja"she said and suddenly disappear,.

Sakuno stood in front of the door going to the roof top.

She opened the door, but what she saw next shocked her, she couldn't believe it...

**Hey just wanted to say that I was thinking of putting more Mikan or completely focus on Ryoma and Sakuno so what do you think**


	8. Chapter 8

She just couldn't believe it...

Ryoma was kissing another girl, she couldn't say anything...she was shocked.

She dropped the lunch and started running, running towards her brother.

Once she saw her brother she throw herself at him and started sobbing.

Natsume hug her and waited until she stopped crying.

**10 minutes later Sakuno point of view**

I finally stopped crying, it just ... I know we are not going out but I just couldn't help but cry.

I forgot my brother was there until he asked "Why are you crying?" he said concern evident in his voice.

I wanted to start crying once again but I knew it would only make everything worse, so I said with all my courage "I saw Ryoma-kun kissing another girl", even though I try saying it with all my courage I said the last part sobbing.

My brother just hugged me harder and said "who was he kissing?"

I thought he was crazy what kind of brother would ask that but now that i think about it , he was... he was kissing Tomoka-chan , my.. my best friend ; no my _ex_ _best friend._

_" _He was kissing tomo-chan" i found my self saying, my voice broke.

He didn't say anything, what can he said?

"I have something to tell you" he said

"What is it?" I said not really paying attention, how could I when I discover my crush kissing my best friend?

"I know you probably would say no but...You probably know that the real reason we are here is because the academy let us come but is because we were send to bring you with us to the academy, they have discovered you" He said in one breath.

I stared at him, when his words register my mind I pushed him away and whispered "What?"

He stared at me and said " let me finish".

I stared at him and nodded, he took a deep breath and said

"You are not going to stay in the academy...well you are but just until you learn how to control it, I know you know how but they don't care , they just want to observe you i think, they will let you come back after one or two years and they send me because they didn't want to take you by force; I know you want to stay but please think about it I don't know what will they do if you refuse"

I stared at the sky and knew without thinking what my answer would be and it's not just because of what just happen but is because i know that the academy would do anything just to bring me to the academy and I couldn't allow that.

I turned to face my brother and said "You know what my answer will be before anything of this happen so why are we losing time, we could be packing or having fun before we go to academy." I said with a bright smile

He stared at the sky and said "When you come back you can't let anybody know that you are sakuno"

"Even better, so oni-chan would you like to skip school, I know that oba-san know all about this I'm I right?"

He nodded and we started walking towards the gates.

While walking I ask him "When do we have to be there?"

"In a week time" was his answer.

I didn't said anything knowing that he probably felt guilty, i took his hand in mines and walk out of school.

We arrive at home late at night laughing about things we did today after we skip school, I got to admit I never had this much fun in years , it was refreshing doing things with my oni-chan once again, I miss doing things with him.

My brother told me that Mikan went in the morning to the town next over to meet their friend and go afterwards to the academy so i guess my brother and I are going alone.

He told me too that i better think of a excuse why I'm I transferring to Alice Academy , a school for genius so we could go to the principal tomorrow morning and tell him about me transferring.

I don't really need to think about an excuse because I already have one; I'm transferring because I'm a genius at painting, it's neither a lie nor truth, let me explain.

It's not a lie because well I do paint and I'd have been invited to different prestigious school for arts but I have always decline them.

I's not true because well that's not the reason because I'm transferring.

Oh well, since I'm done packing I better go to sleep and rest for the hectic day that awaits for me tomorrow .

* * *

**In the morning to their way to school Sakuno's point of view**

Natsume and I were making our way to school lost in our own thoughts.

I sigh and reach to hold my hand with his , he look at me questioning and I shrugged before saying "nervous".

He nodded his head and let me hold his hand.

We arrive at school, I didn't know what to feel, if excited that i'm leaving this place of nervous because i'm going to see Ryoma and tomoka but I figured why bother? They don't mean anything to me anymore...I think.

Various students turned to look at Natsume and me and for a moment there I wonder why, but it was quickly dismissed after all they don't know that we are siblings.

A idea popped in my head.

I pull Natsume hand to gain his attention, as he turned around to look at me I pulled him close to me.

I could tell he was confused even though he kept the same stoic face.

I hug him tight and whispered low enough for him to hear "Please pretend to be my boyfriend"

He didn't do anything.

After a few seconds he nodded his head.

I let him go but he hug me by the waist and we kept walking, gaining the stares from everybody.

We didn't go to the classroom right away after all we have to go the main office to report my transferring.

we were in front of the main office, I knocked the door and waited for the reply, after giving us permission to enter we took seats in front of the desk.

"What can I help you with?" The principal asked us.

I cleared my throat and say "I'm transferring out;I'm going to Alice Academy"

He stared at us and said "Is this some kind of joke I don't believe you got accepted to that prestigious school"

NI-chan glared at him and said "she did, I got all the papers here therefore this is her last day is this school"

Before seeing the papers he said "Haha to get accepted in that school you at least have to have the IQ of a genius and have some kind of talent and I'm pretty sure we don't have any genius in this school"

I rolled my eyes at him and said in an arrogant voice "Oh please ,I know that all the people in this school are stupid excluding my oba-san, my boyfriend and of course me"

He threw us a quick glare and started reading the paper , by every word he read , his eyes got bigger after he finish reading he said "It was a pleasure have you with us"

I nodded and we started walking towards the door, before we got outside I turned to face him and said "For your information I have an IQ of 290", with that i turned and exited out of the room.

We continue our way to our classroom in silence, there was nothing to do; besides I was nervous how couldn't I was going to face my _ex _best friend and Ryoma-kun.

We arrive to our classroom but before entering I hold my Ni-chan arm and told him in a mere whisper "Start now".

He nodded and I open the door, we walked with our hands together.

Heh,I could tell it was working everyone was looking at us.

I went to my sit with my brother and we keep talking until the bell rang.

'That's weird Ryoma is not here' I thought looking around, when I didn't find him I gave up; oh well.

After the teacher finish taking rolling , she coughed and gained all of our attention.

"Students, we have two students who are transferring to Gakuen Alice"

As soon as she said that everyone started whispering, of course with the exception of me and my brother.

The teacher cleared her throat to gain our attention once again

"Can Natsume Hyuga and Sakuno Ryuzaki please come to the front"

We did as she told us and walked to the front of the classroom, everyone was quiet waiting for the next thing to happen.

"Please give a round of applauses To Sakuno Ryuzaki for being admitted into this prestigious school and Natsume Hyuga for going back to Alice Academy"

Everyone stared wide eyed not even an applause, I smirked at their reaction while my brother just stayed stoic as ever.

I hold Natsume hand in mines and turned to the teacher ans said "We are excused the rest of the day , my boyfriend and me need to finish packing so if you excused us"I finish saying pulling Natsume with me when we were at the front door i tip toed and whisper in his ear "you are the best" and kiss him in the cheek for everyone to see,he pulled me closer and hug me saying "I know".

I giggled and slapped him in the arm playfully , what I didn't notice was that the door was open and in front of us stood the prince of tennis.

I gave him a quick smile without really look at him and turned to look at my supposed brother pulling him outside with him.

When i passed by Ryoma i told him sayonara and keep walking.

Once we were outside I stretched my arms and sigh "Today is the start of a new day" I said and took my brother's arm and start running with him.

I giggled and he cracked a tiny smile.

It's true, today I'm starting a new part of my life and even thought I don't know when I'm going to be back I can assure you I will be a new person


End file.
